


make you with warm colors

by nightwings (nauticalallusions)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Edging, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalallusions/pseuds/nightwings
Summary: Rintarou can't say that he's ever spent all that much time thinking about sex outside of the fact that it's something he enjoys.That is, of course, until Keiji looks at him one day and says, "I just wonder what it would be like to do different things, you know?"Rintarou doesn't know, really. But he's more than willing to find out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	make you with warm colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to another very self-indulgent fic on my part! Honestly, this one got a little out of hand, because I definitely wasn't planning to write 16k words of sex and talking about sex, but here we are. 
> 
> Also, as a side note, although no mention of condoms or anything of the sort made it into this fic, please make sure to practice safe sex in real life. Aftercare and making sure that both you and your partner(s) are safe, healthy, and happy is always important! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this fic!

Suna Rintarou has never truly thought about sex all that much, in his life. For many years, sex is just fun and pleasant and the best way to spend an embarrassing amount of time thinking about how pretty Osamu’s eyes are and how truly, deeply in love he is with Osamu.

Even when the two of them begin (more like trip and fumble their way into) a relationship with Koutarou and Keiji, Rintarou doesn’t often think of sex as much more than a brief moment to be vulnerable and open. It’s something that he often struggles to do, really, so the reprieve of even having to think about whether or not he’s communicating properly is honestly quite welcome.

Still, though, despite how difficult it can be to be vulnerable with Osamu, at times, for as well as the two of them know each other, and even with Koutarou (because, truly, sometimes, there’s just too much positivity for him to handle), it’s surprisingly easy to be completely candid with Keiji.

He thinks that, maybe, it’s because Keiji just understands how difficult talking to people can be, sometimes.

Koutarou, of course, has never had this kind of problem. He says what he wants to say when he wants to say it, almost all of the time, but his thoughts are so nice that it only makes him all the more endearing. Osamu, similarly and yet on the completely opposite side of the spectrum, rarely holds back his opinions when someone asks to hear them. He’s just as biting and harsh as Atsumu is, generally, and his opinions are not often very nice, but he’s incredibly forthcoming with them.

Keiji, though. Rintarou is fairly certain that Keiji thinks about more things he doesn’t say out loud than Rintarou has actual thoughts on any given day. 

So, it’s easy, sometimes, to trip his way into Keiji’s apartment on his off weekends, collapse on Keiji’s bed and say things like, “I haven’t been able to stop overthinking everything for the past two days,” because Keiji will simply hum and come lay next to him.

They talk about stupid things, often. Every ridiculous thought the two of them have ever had is whispered into the air between them. Rintarou likes it. More than he could have ever imagined he would, honestly.

Sex only becomes more than a side-thought when, one day, Keiji turns bright red in the middle of their whispering, shoves his face into his pillow, and mutters, “I really… I don’t mind that Koutarou and Osamu are so… vanilla about sex. Sometimes I just… I just wonder what it would be like to do different things, you know?”

Rintarou honestly doesn’t really know. He can’t say he’s ever really explored sex outside of being with Osamu and then, later, being with Koutarou, Keiji, and Osamu.

So he blinks, pauses, and says, “Not… Really. I don’t think I’ve ever thought about it before. But… I’m curious now.”

Keiji is surprisingly (or, perhaps, unsurprisingly) not at all embarrassed as he introduces Rintarou to kink and BDSM. Rintarou takes in what feels like an overwhelming amount of information, that night, and then he spends the next three weeks that he’s by himself in Shizuoka researching as much as he can.

When he calls Keiji, a few nights after he begins to feel more secure in the knowledge that he’s amassed, Rintarou tells him about his research. He can practically hear the blush in Keiji’s voice when he says, “You didn’t have to do that, Rintarou. You know you didn’t.”

“I’m interested,” Rintarou says, unable to bite back a smile. “I really am. I’d just never had a reason to think about it before.”

“Do…” Keiji clears his throat. “When’s your next weekend off?”

Rintarou glances at his calendar and bites back a smile. “Next weekend, actually. Kou and ‘Samu are both busy that weekend, right?”

“Yes.” Keiji’s voice is so quiet, a little slow. “Koutarou has a promotional event for the Jackals. And Osamu has to deal with the staff issues at the Hyogo location that weekend since he won’t be able to before then.”

“So,” Rintarou says. “What do you think, then?”

Keiji is definitely still blushing when he says, “I think you know exactly what I think, Rintarou.”

It’s strange to admit to himself, actually, but as the week goes by, Rintarou finds himself excited, thinking about his plans with Keiji. It’s not like he has a weak sex drive, after all, but he doesn’t think he’s ever found himself this continuously horny since he was a teenager. It’s almost embarrassing, honestly. 

It doesn’t help that Rintarou and Keiji have spent days texting back and forth about all the things they think they’d like and want to try and the things that they’re not particularly comfortable with. At this point, it’s a very comprehensive list of Do’s and Don'ts and Rintarou has had a large number of the Do’s stuck in the forefront of his mind for over a week now. His imaginations are vivid and wild and he’s worked himself up to the state of being so excited and nervous that he isn’t sure he’ll actually be able to pull off the real thing, at this rate.

When Friday morning rolls around, Rintarou is practically vibrating with nervous energy at practice. So much so, actually, that Motoya turns around at one point and says, “Are you okay?”

Rintarou blinks twice at him, clears his throat, and says, “Mostly. It’s fine. Don’t ask.”

Motoya might be a gossip at the best of times, but he’s also a wise man so he simply stares at Rintarou for another few moments, nods, and walks away.

The rest of practice goes by fairly smoothly, despite the fact that Motoya and Washio continue to pause occasionally and stare at him. Rintarou ignores it. He can’t help that he’s jittery, honestly. He’s spent too much time thinking about this to not be.

Rintarou had already packed last night, so as soon as practice ends he goes to his apartment to get his bags and get on a train to Tokyo. The ride is long, but not overly so, and Rintarou spends the entire time sitting with his headphones in an attempt to clear his mind. He can’t say that it actually works but he tries his best.

Still, by the time he arrives at Keiji’s apartment several hours later, he feels a bit calmer than he did before. Maybe it’s just the familiar sights and the excited anticipation overwhelming everything else that he was feeling before.

When he lets himself into the apartment, Keiji wanders in from the kitchen and offers him a small smile.

“Hello, Rintarou.”

Rintarou blinks, sets his bags down, grabs a pair of house slippers, and goes to curl himself around Keiji. Keiji presses a laugh into his neck, his arms coming up to curl around Rintarou’s shoulders.

“Hey,” Rintarou says. He inhales, just taking in Keiji’s scent. “I missed you.”

Keiji smiles. “I missed you too. It’s been too long.” 

Rintarou doesn’t move for a time that could be minutes or hours. He simply clings to Keiji, his face pressed into Keiji’s neck. 

Eventually, Keiji murmurs, “Dinner?”

“That sounds amazing,” Rintarou says, moving away from Keiji just a bit, just to see his eyes. “Are we ordering in?”

Keiji pokes Rintarou’s nose, pushes his glasses back up his own, and says, “I already ordered. You’re okay with sushi, right?”

Sushi? Keiji must have had a really frustrating day, then, if sushi is what he resorted to. Onigiri might be Keiji’s comfort food, but sushi is what Keiji buys when he wants to treat himself to something particularly nice. Rintarou tries his best not to make a face, but Keiji shoots him a stern look anyways. 

Ah. He’s been found out.

“Sounds delicious,” Rintarou offers. He does his best not to laugh as he says it. He’s mostly successful, so Keiji seems to let him off without a glare even though he probably deserves one.

The sushi arrives about fifteen minutes later. Rintarou and Keiji eat it sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, their knees pressed together. Rintarou takes to poking at Keiji’s food with his chopsticks, just to watch Keiji look up from his food and glare. He’s cute when he’s like this, angry and pouting.

When they’ve finished eating, Rintarou and Keiji clean the dishes together, Rintarou rinsing and Keiji washing. The nervous energy starts to thrum underneath Rintarou’s skin again, a busy hum that has his knee bouncing. Keiji doesn’t seem to be much better off, considering that after the dishes are set on the drying rack he wanders to the couch, straightening books and blankets and pillows on his way.

Rintarou takes a deep breath, does his best to calm his nerves, and jumps off of the proverbial cliff face.

“What were you thinking about?” Rintarou asks, his eyes still tracking Keiji as he fumbles his way around the room. “Was there anything that you wanted to try doing first?”

“Ah.” Keiji blinks a few times. His cheeks flush a bright red. “I… I want… Hm.”

Rintarou can’t help but grin, suddenly. It’s ridiculous, but Keiji looks so pretty like this, flustered and a little lost. Rintarou moves towards him and takes Keiji’s face in his hands. He rubs his thumbs across the deep flush in Keiji’s cheeks, just to feel the warmth, and delights in the way Keiji turns a deeper red.

“Tell me,” Rintarou says.

“Tie me up?” Keiji requests, his voice quiet.

“We can figure something out for that, if you want,” Rintarou says. “I don’t exactly have good bondage supplies, though.”

Keiji is even redder when he says, “Even if it’s just my hands behind my back… I’d like that, I think. I want to try, at least.”

He’s so incredibly honest, despite how embarrassed he is. It’s delightful. Rintarou presses a kiss to Keiji’s forehead, a quiet reward for his candid words.

“Okay,” he says, hiding his smile in Keiji’s hair. “Anything else?”

“I think…” Keiji pauses. He shifts, in Rintarou’s arms, and Rintarou can feel the way that his hands tangle together as he tugs at his own fingers. “I want to have to beg. But… I don’t want to make it easy. Does that make sense?”

Rintarou hums, his imagination offering him a variety of images that he finds amazingly tempting. “It does.”

A sigh escapes Keiji, relief and nerves all mixed into one sound. “Okay.” 

“Anything else, Keiji?” Rintarou asks.

Keiji’s shoulders droop, just a bit. “Make me cry?”

That’s… Well. It’s not a surprising request, certainly. Keiji has been complaining about work all week, in the group chat and over calls and in the constant messages he and Rintarou have sent back and forth to each other. Rintarou has heard all about Keiji’s boss and Udai’s lack of awareness of deadlines and everything in between. And he ordered sushi for dinner. So it’s not necessarily surprising that Keiji wants to be completely out of control, after such a stressful week. Still, Rintarou blinks a few times before nodding.

“Okay,” he agrees. He pulls back a bit, just to see Keiji’s eyes. “I don’t want to go too crazy, since this is our first time trying this, but… If I add in some of the things we talked about earlier this week is that okay with you?”

Keiji nods, his gaze focused closely on Rintarou’s face. “Of course,” he says.

Rintarou takes a moment to just watch Keiji. It might be embarrassing, normally, but Keiji is watching him back, his eyes quiet and soft. Rintarou can’t help but smile, after a moment. Keiji’s lips seem to lift, completely unbidden, in return. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” Rintarou says. The words are half a warning and half a promise. Keiji laughs and meets him in the middle.

Kissing Keiji is different from kissing Osamu or kissing Koutarou. When the four of them had first begun dating, Rintarou hadn’t really thought about the fact that people kiss differently. He had been too used to Osamu and only Osamu, as Osamu’s touch was the only one he had ever known before Keiji’s and Koutarou’s. 

Osamu kisses hungrily like he’s waiting to devour everything in front of him. Maybe it’s built from his competitive spirit, maybe it’s simply his constant hunger for something, even if it's not food, but Osamu is never lazy in the way that he kisses. Koutarou, even, kisses eagerly, too excited to hold back. Kissing Keiji for the first time had been something of a surprise, for Rintarou, because Keiji is almost lazy, in the way his lips move. He’s slow and patient, biding his time, but the more riled up he gets the more Keiji seems to be dazed, unable to fully focus on much of anything.

He’s a tease, even unintentionally.

Rintarou likes it, though. Especially now. He likes the way Keiji’s lips stop moving and then stutter back to life when Rintarou grabs at Keiji’s hips to pull him closer, digging his fingers into the skin just above the waistband of his pants. 

When Rintarou finally pulls back to breathe, Keiji blinks at him a few times, his glasses askew on top of his nose and his cheeks flushed. Rintarou doesn’t even try to bite back the smile that breaks across his lips.

“Bedroom?” He asks, rubbing his thumb over Keiji’s hipbone.

Keiji draws in a quiet breath, his eyes closed. After a second, he blinks them open, grey-blue staring slightly up at Rintarou. They watch each other for a moment before Keiji smiles and adjusts his glasses.

“Bedroom,” he confirms.

Almost giddy with nerves and excitement, Rintarou takes hold of Keiji’s hand and tugs him towards the bedroom. The dark grey walls are a familiar and pleasant sight. Keiji must have made the bed earlier today because the sheets are in pristine condition. Rintarou almost feels a bit guilty that they’re about to ruin them.

“Do you have a scarf that I can use?” He asks after a moment.

Keiji blinks at him and then nods, heading to his closet. He returns with a beautiful silk scarf, the material smooth and cool when it's placed in Rintarou’s hands.

“If we like this,” Rintarou says, “I’m going to look into getting some actual ropes and bondage material. But… This is okay for now, right?”

“Yes,” Keiji says. He’s chewing at his bottom lip. Rintarou twists and untwists the silk around his hands, just to see how it feels. 

It’s a pretty scarf, actually. He hopes that it isn’t ruined after tonight.

“Okay.” Rintarou clears his throat and tries to still his hands. “Colors are okay, right? For safewords? Did you have another one you wanted to use?”

“Colors are fine.” Keiji makes a face, his nose scrunching up, and mumbles, “And… Zomb’ish.”

Rintarou almost chokes on the laugh that leaves him. 

“Udai must have really pissed you off this week,” Rintarou notes. He raises the scarf to cover his smile.

Keiji rolls his eyes and says, “Rintarou.”

It would be scary, except for the fact that Rintarou can see Keiji’s lips twitching.

“Fine.” Rintarou tilts his head back and watches Keiji, for just a moment. Just when Keiji is beginning to shift, hesitant and a bit awkward, Rintarou continues, “Take your clothes off, beautiful.”

Keiji inhales a quiet gasp. He stares at Rintarou, his eyes wide. Rintarou counts to five in his head and then Keiji seems to unfreeze, stuttering his way back to life. He does as he’s asked, mostly. He’s particularly teasing about it, actually, his hands trailing across his skin as he performs a rather delightful strip-tease.

Rintarou rolls his eyes and does his best to ignore the fact that he could spend days simply staring at Keiji.

“I told you to take your clothes off,” he says. “Not give me a strip-tease. Do you want me to tie you up or not, Keiji?”

Keiji stills, blinks once, and then replies, “You should be more specific next time.”

Oh.

Rintarou bites back a grin.

This is going to be fun.

“Okay, then. Take your clothes off. Now, Keiji.”

They’re still for a moment, Keiji’s eyes narrowing just a bit. It’s a test. Clearly. Rintarou arches an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest. He’s not going to back down, even if Keiji looks delightfully beautiful, standing in his underwear and glasses in the soft light of the bedroom.

Keiji coughs and peels his briefs off, his eyes never leaving Rintarou’s face. He stands back to his full height and tosses the underwear across the room. Rintarou hums.

“Good,” he says. He twirls one finger around. “Turn. Face the bed.”

There’s another silence where Keiji seems to decide if he’s actually going to listen, this time, before he does as he’s asked and turns so his back is to Rintarou.

“Give me your arms,” Rintarou requests as he approaches Keiji’s back. He can practically feel the excitement in the way Keiji moves, his arms shifting behind his back as quickly as possible. Rintarou grabs a hold of his wrists, trailing his fingers over Keiji’s skin. He hesitates for only a moment before he ties the scarf around Keiji’s wrists, wrapping it several times and tying a fairly tight knot since the scarf itself is slippery. “How does that feel?”

Keiji’s wrists move a few times against the scarf as if testing the strength of the knot. After a few attempts to twist free that are fairly unsuccessful, Keiji says, “It’s good, Rin.”

Rintarou arches an eyebrow. Keiji isn’t normally one for nicknames. Usually, it’s difficult enough to get him to call any of them by their first names. For him to already be using nicknames (already, before Rintarou has even touched him) is rather telling, actually.

“Kneel.”

The word seems to surprise Keiji because he turns around and stares at Rintarou for a brief moment. His lips are parted, his eyes a little wide behind the frame of his glasses.

Rintarou arches an eyebrow and says, “I won’t tell you again, Keiji.”

Keiji turns a beautiful red, rocks back onto his heels, and then says, “Make me.”

Oh. So they’re going to play it that way, then.

“Kneel,” Rintarou repeats. “Or I’ll just stand here and wait until you do as I say, Keiji. I’m not going to play games tonight.”

They actually stand there for what must be at least five minutes. Keiji is hesitant, shifting awkwardly on his feet. Rintarou refuses to move, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow still raised. 

Eventually, Rintarou is the one who breaks their silence.

“I won’t wait all night, Keiji,” Rintarou says. “Kneel.”

Keiji stares and stares until he seems to judge just how serious Rintarou is and sinks to his knees. He shifts a bit awkwardly on the floor until he’s in a comfortable position, seated prettily with his thighs resting on top of his calves.

Keiji looks beautiful on his knees, Rintarou thinks. It’s a strange thought to have for the first time, but it’s just the truth. Keiji is beautiful at all times, of course, but there’s something incredibly alluring about the sight of him settled calmly on the floor, his head settled at the level of Rintarou’s hip.

Rintarou arches an eyebrow and says, “Keiji.”

Keiji’s eyes dart up to him, briefly, before he flushes and returns his gaze to the floor again. It’s cute.

“Come here,” Rintarou says. 

He crooks his finger, just once, and Keiji obeys, shuffling forward. Keiji makes it most of the way to the bed before he slips, just a bit, his upper body flailing until he falls forwards, his chest pressed up against Rintarou’s knee. Rintarou arches an eyebrow and reaches out to tangle his fingers in Keiji’s hair. Keiji exhales, a quiet puff of air against Rintarou’s leg, and Rintarou yanks his head back, just enough so that Keiji is forced to look him in the eyes.

“You’re so pretty,” he says, unable to help himself.

Keiji blinks, blushing again, and says, “Rintarou… You’re embarrassing me.”

He’s trying to look anywhere other than Rintarou’s eyes, it seems, but he’s not all that successful. It’s not like Keiji really has anywhere to go, right now. Rintarou finds that he’s a little too pleased by that.

Rintarou grins and says, “Shh. I’m going to do the talking right now, sweetheart.”

The way that Keiji’s eyes widen is absolutely lovely. The back of his neck is red now too, Rintarou notes. He’s so gorgeous. It’s a wonder that they didn’t think to try anything like this before, honestly.

“Now,” Rintarou says. He shifts to spread his legs, gently steering Keiji in between them. “Why don’t you put your pretty mouth on my cock, beautiful?”

The noise that Keiji lets out is high-pitched and soft and Rintarou’s new favorite thing, probably. From the way that Keiji’s face heats up again, he clearly found it embarrassing but Rintarou thinks that only makes it more delightful. 

He tugs at Keiji’s hair and adds, “Now, Keiji.”

Keiji whines again but he’s quick to obey, his lips closing around the head of Rintarou’s dick. Rintarou, of course, always thinks that Keiji is beautiful, but he thinks that he’s particularly beautiful like this. He’s never quite taken enough time to admire Keiji like this, his eyes closed, his lips spread wide, his cheeks flushed.

“Gorgeous,” Rintarou says as Keiji begins to move and it’s just— wonderful. 

It’s not like Keiji has never given him a blowjob before— they’ve been dating for almost a year now, after all, even if they spend a decent amount of time in different cities, currently, but still. Rintarou knows that Keiji has a rather talented mouth, to say the least— but there’s something so different about him like this, his arms tied behind his back and the way he’s trying so hard to keep his balance as he swallows more of Rintarou’s cock down that’s incredible. He’s desperate, in a way that he normally never is, and Rintarou—

Well. He thinks he might like it too much.

The room is mostly silent, for a while, just the wet sounds of Keiji’s mouth and Rintarou’s soft moans at the feeling of Keiji’s throat swallowing around his cock. Rintarou lets Keiji go until he feels like he’s about to lose himself to the wet warmth and then, quickly, he tangles his head in Keiji’s hair and yanks backward, pulling Keiji off of his dick.

Keiji’s head falls to rest on Rintarou’s thigh. He’s panting, his lips red and puffy. His eyes are half-lidded, his eyelashes fluttering. He looks completely unreal, like something out of a painting. No one that’s this pretty should actually exist, Rintarou thinks.

“Stand up, baby,” Rintarou says, stroking Keiji’s hair gently before nudging him upwards. 

Keiji is, of course, perfect and beautiful, and stumbles to his feet, blinking dazedly at Rintarou.

Rintarou stands up himself and presses gentle kisses to Keiji’s face. “You’re so good, Keiji,” he murmurs. 

Keiji flushes at the praise. Rintarou takes a moment to pat at his hip and then says, “Get on the bed.”

“You’re so sexy,” Keiji huffs out on a laugh, seemingly blinking himself awake, just a bit. He moves smoothly over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. He bites at his lip as he stares at Rintarou. “Rin.”

Rintarou hums. A smile pulls at his lips. He can’t help it. Not when Keiji is smiling at him like that.

“Yes, baby?” He asks, he pulls his clothes fully off and goes to stand in front of Keiji.

Keiji bites his bottom lip, his eyes definitely not focused on Rintarou’s face, and says, “Please fuck me.”

“I have something I want to do first,” Rintarou says. He pats at Keiji’s hip. “Get on your knees, please.”

Keiji flushes red. His lips part just a bit. He turns quickly, settling himself on his shoulders and his knees, his right cheek resting against the comforter. He looks pale, stark against the dark comforter in a way that’s oddly beautiful. Not that it’s a surprise that Keiji is beautiful, of course. Rintarou takes a moment, though, to just appreciate the sight. Keiji’s grey-blue eyes track Rintarou while he stares. Rintarou smiles and then strips out of his own clothes and sets them on the chest at the foot of the bed. Keiji’s eyes drop to Rintarou’s cock before flying upwards again.

Rintarou winks at him when their eyes meet.

“Like what you see?” He can’t help but ask.

“You shouldn’t ask questions that you already know the answers to,” Keiji says. He turns his head in the other direction.

“You can play hard to get all you want.” Rintarou digs his way through the nightstand drawer to find the lube and then settles himself on the bed. He kneels just behind Keiji’s thighs and leans over his back to whisper, “I still know just what you want,” in Keiji’s ear.

Keiji huffs out something that might be either a sigh or a laugh. Perhaps it’s both. “What is it that I want, Rintarou?”

Rintarou hums. He takes a moment of silence to open the lube and spread some on his fingers, rubbing his fingers to warm them up, just a bit. 

Eventually, he presses a finger into Keiji, massaging and curling the digit when Keiji starts moaning, and says, “Everything.”

“That’s…” Keiji’s breath hitches. He sighs into the sheets and forces out, “That’s not true.”

“It is,” Rintarou says. He curls his finger again, just to see Keiji squirm. “But it’s okay, baby. I’ll give you anything you want.”

“I want you to shut up,” Keiji mutters, and Rintarou pulls completely away from Keiji.

The lack of contact, suddenly, causes Keiji to flinch. He’s shivering as he turns to glare at Rintarou. They stare at each other for a silent moment. Rintarou arches an eyebrow, tilting his head back a bit, and watches as Keiji’s glare melts into a pout.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m in charge, Keiji. It doesn’t matter what you want,” Rintarou says. “Don’t be a brat.”

A beautiful dusting of red appears along Keiji’s cheekbones. Rintarou hums. He watches quietly as Keiji turns to shove his face into the mattress, attempting to hide his blush. Rintarou doesn’t tell him that it’s a bit too late for that and, instead, clears his throat.

“Give me a color, Keiji.”

Keiji hums. “Green,” he says, still looking into the mattress.

“Good boy,” Rintarou says. He pats Keiji’s hip once, then twice, and then adds, “I’m only going to fuck you after you come once.”

“Ah. You...”

Rintarou doesn’t know if the words surprise Keiji or if he’s just flustered by them— honestly, Rintarou feels a bit flustered himself, as well, although words normally don’t shock him like this (perhaps it’s just the mood, now. Everything feels strangely intense, honestly)— but Keiji lets out a soft breath that sounds mostly like a sigh.

“Okay,” he agrees quietly. “Make me come, Rin.”

He’s so fucking beautiful, Rintarou can’t help but think. He’s almost overwhelmed by it, honestly. 

Keiji glances at him over his shoulder again, an eyebrow arched, and Rintarou takes the opportunity to press two fingers into him, just to see the way that his eyes fly wide and then flutter closed.

“Hm. Pretty,” Rintarou says. 

He presses kisses to Keiji’s nape as he teases him with two fingers, pressing and massaging, and then adds a third as slowly as he can. Keiji pants, ever so quiet underneath him, and squirms a bit. He seems frustrated with Rintarou’s slow pace, but he hasn’t complained yet. It’s nice, actually, to see him relax this much. Usually, Keiji carries himself with tension in his shoulders, a little stiff and a little too formal on almost every occasion. This Keiji, soft and whining and slumped out on his bed, is one that Rintarou thinks he could see every day and it would never be enough.

“Rin. Please.”

Rintarou reaches around to wrap his free hand around Keiji as he presses his fingers in again, slow and deep. Keiji inhales a gasp. His exhale is a soft moan. 

Rintarou isn’t normally the sort of person to brag about himself but, well. He’s a volleyball player. His talents may mostly lie in the fact that he can bend in somewhat inhuman ways but, still. Rintarou is skilled with his hands. He knows he is. And, regardless of any of that, he’s been teasing Keiji for far too long. 

So it’s not a surprise that it only takes a few minutes before Keiji starts panting, “Rin. Rin. I’m going to come. Rin, please.”

Rintarou is merciful, though. He leans over Keiji’s back and murmurs, “Come. Come now, Keiji.”

It’s a beautiful sight when Keiji does exactly as he says. Rintarou leans slightly to the side to watch Keiji’s face go blank, his body shuddering, a groan flowing out of him so loudly that Rintarou is sure Keiji doesn’t even know he’s making noise at all. He’s perfect. 

“Oh,” Keiji murmurs, a few moments later, blinking. His body is mostly still and Rintarou decides that he doesn’t like that, so he pulls his fingers back ever so slightly before pressing them into Keiji again.

The noise that Keiji makes is loud and quickly becomes a frenzied murmur of, “No, no, Rin. Wait.”

“Sorry, baby,” Rintarou says. He presses his fingers insistently deeper, just to make Keiji cry out again.

He’s still whispering, soft “no”s and “wait”s and “please”s pressed into the blankets a few minutes later when Rintarou stills his hand. 

Keiji shudders and says, “You’re so mean.”

“I can be meaner,” Rintarou says. 

He gives Keiji a long moment to think about that, pulling his fingers away from him completely. Keiji doesn’t turn to look at him. He seems preoccupied with testing the strength of the knots that are still keeping his hands bound. Rintarou watches him pull at the scarf for a moment before he opens the lube again and gathers more into his hand and takes himself in hand. He strokes himself a few times to the sight of Keiji’s squirming.

After a moment, Rintarou presses his chest to Keiji’s back to feel the silk against his stomach. Keiji stops squirming, his body sinking further into the mattress.

“You’ve been so good,” Rintarou praises, quiet and gentle. He presses a quick kiss to Keiji’s hair and adds, “And now you’re going to lie there and take it, baby.”

Keiji gets as far as groaning out, “Rin,” before Rintarou lines up and pushes in.

The pace he sets is fast and a bit brutal, but Rintarou finds that he’s quickly losing the patience he’s been striving to maintain all evening. Keiji gasps with every thrust, his body rocking back and forth.

“Rin,” Keiji whines. He’s turned his head, just a bit, and is staring at Rintarou’s eyes. Keiji looks barely awake, his eyelids drooping and his mouth hanging open a bit. It’s the messiest that Rintarou has ever seen him and he can’t help but admire the sight. “Please.”

That look that Keiji’s giving him now, the one that’s all bedroom eyes and flushed cheeks and whining, is lethal. It isn’t long before Rintarou comes, slumping over Keiji’s back and huffing a groan into Keiji’s shoulder.

A sigh comes from below him after they’ve laid there for a moment. Rintarou shifts, tilting his head to look at Keiji’s face. 

“Here,” he says, unable to help but smile when he sees Keiji smiling at him. “Let me untie you and we’ll get cleaned up.”

*

“What did you think?” Rintarou asks, when they’re both clean and settled under the sheets. They’ve curled up on opposite pillows facing inwards, their foreheads leaning against each others.

Keiji blinks sleepily and smiles. “It was good, Rin. It was so good.”

“Good enough to do again?” Rintarou says.

He’s… nervous, actually, he finds. He honestly hadn’t thought that he would enjoy it as much as he had. And yet… Rintarou had enjoyed himself a lot. There’s something about it all that he can’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it’s just what Keiji looks like when he’s completely lost in pleasure, or maybe it’s just the fact that Rintarou actually liked feeling like he has control over someone else. Maybe it’s both. Regardless, he’s certain he wants to do it again. And again and again. But if Keiji doesn’t want to then…

“Please,” Keiji says and Rintarou’s shoulders droop, a bit of tension leaving them. Keiji isn’t dumb, of course, so he notices the motion and presses a laugh into his pillow. “You like it that much, Rin?”

Rintarou blushes. He can’t help it, honestly.

“I didn’t think I’d like being in control that much,” he admits, finally. “But I did.”

Keiji’s head tilts back, then. He’s staring down his nose to peer at Rintarou’s face, as if trying to take in all the details of it at once. Rintarou lets him look, offering a quiet smile as Keiji looks and looks and finally seems to settle on saying, “You were good at it.”

“Yeah?” Rintarou laughs. “You like me when I’m bossy?”

“I like you most of the time,” Keiji says, surprisingly honest. 

Rintarou feels himself blush. Oh. Well. He’s at a loss of what to say, for a moment. It’s not often that he gets flustered, really, but out of all three of his boyfriends, Keiji is certainly the one who excels at it.

He’s about to say something— anything, really— to distract Keiji from embarrassing him, when Keiji says, “I want to try it the other way, sometime. If… If you’re okay with that.”

He blinks, staring at Keiji’s sheepish expression. He spares only a few seconds to the thought of being at Keiji’s mercy, those icy eyes watching him coldly, and replies, “I’m okay with that,” in a rush of air that makes the words sound as if they’re trying to become one.

“Okay.” Keiji’s smiling again. “I’m glad.”

“You look so soft, right now,” Rintarou says, unable to help himself.

Keiji’s only reply is to roll his eyes. Rintarou smiles, presses a kiss to his cheek, and says, “Guess I fucked you good, then.”

The pillow that hits him in the face probably should have been something he expected but, even so, Rintarou can’t find it in himself to be miffed about it. He deserved it. It was definitely worth it, though.

Rintarou hugs the pillow to his chest and turns to grin at Keiji. Keiji sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose, and offers, “Go to sleep, Rintarou,” through pursed lips.

He’s trying not to smile.

“Okay,” Rintarou says. He bites down on his laughter. “You go to sleep then too, Keiji-sama.”

Keiji doesn’t even glare before he turns out the lights, so Rintarou counts it as a win.

In the dark, Rintarou rolls to the side and reaches out to grab Keiji’s hand. He curls himself around Keiji’s body and presses a kiss to his cheek.

He can hear Keiji’s smile when Keiji says, “Go to bed, Rin. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rintarou mumbles into Keiji’s hair. He’s smiling too when he whispers, “Goodnight.”

*

It’s not like they’re keeping it a secret. 

They’re not, honestly. It’s just… Well. Despite how open the four of them are with each other, Osamu and Koutarou don’t really ask about their sexual exploits when any of them are together as pairs. Rintarou sort of figures that it’s because the two of them just assume that the sex that Rintarou and Keiji have together is soft and vanilla too. Rintarou isn’t exactly sure how to tell them that the last time he and Keiji had sex, he tied Keiji to the bed and made him come three times before they finally fucked. He feels like it would be an incredibly strange conversation starter.

Honestly, he’s not quite sure the two of them would even find anything appealing about it. He’s asked Keiji before, just to hear his thoughts, but Keiji doesn’t seem to know either.

It’s hard with Osamu, sometimes, to tell if he actually doesn’t like something or if he just hasn’t thought about any other way to do it. The best way is to ask, of course, but Rintarou really isn’t sure what the best approach is to ask Osamu if he likes kinky sex or not.

Keiji confesses to feeling a very similar way about Koutarou in this scenario. So they just decide to let it be, for a while.

It’s a few months, maybe, after Rintarou and Keiji first began their foray into exploring their long lists of kinks, that Osamu and Koutarou stumble upon… Well. Whatever it is that he and Keiji have going on now.

It’s a fairly normal evening, at the beginning of the off-season. Keiji has the biggest apartment out of the four of them, so Koutarou and Rintarou move to Tokyo every off-season and Osamu takes as much time off from Onigiri Miya as possible to spend with them so that they’re all together. It’s Rintarou’s favorite time of the year by far and he’s sure that the others feel the same way.

The final EJP Raijin practice before the off-season happens on a Friday afternoon, and Rintarou is on the next train to Tokyo. Osamu and Koutarou are scheduled to both arrive Saturday afternoon, so Rintarou and Keiji made plans earlier in the week for what they wanted to try on Friday evening.

It’s why Keiji is moaning, his calves bound to his thighs, trembling around a vibrating dildo, his ass stained red with Rintarou’s handprints, when Koutarou’s voice rings through the apartment, saying, “Keijiiii! Rin-Rin! Are you there?”

Rintarou, he’s a bit ashamed to admit, freezes. Keiji blinks dazedly up at him but begins to still, quickly, when he realizes what’s going on.

“Calm down,” Rintarou orders steadily. His voice feels like it’s coming from somewhere outside of him. “Look at me.”

Keiji moves stiffly, a bit like a robot, but he does turn his head to look at Rintarou. Rintarou leans forward, kisses him, and turns the vibration setting to high.

The yelp that Keiji lets out is gorgeous. He muffles it first into Rintarou’s lips and then with his hands, both of them pressed over his mouth. His eyes are wide behind the tips of his fingers as he stares at Rintarou.

“Stay here,” Rintarou says. “If you move off of the bed or touch yourself at all, I’ll know.”

Keiji whines and blinks up at him, his eyes watery. “Rin—”

Rintarou sets the remote on the nightstand and continues, “If it’s too much, turn it off. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Keiji nods, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. Rintarou presses one last kiss to his forehead and then turns on his heel to go find Koutarou.

Koutarou and Osamu are both sitting in the living room when Rintarou finds them.

He blinks at them, stares, and then says, “Weren’t you both supposed to be getting here tomorrow afternoon?”

“It’s a surprise!” Koutarou says. He’s beaming, leaning over the back of the couch, and Rintarou can’t help but lean forward and press a kiss to his lips. Koutarou is just too cute, sometimes. “So… Surprise!”

“Where’s Keiji?” Osamu asks. He arches an eyebrow and then a smirk grows on his lip as he notices Rintarou’s half-undressed state. “Don’t tell me that we interrupted ya.”

Rintarou rolls his eyes. “You interrupted us.”

“Our bad.” The words escape Osamu on a drawl, but he looks kind of delighted about it. Rintarou would kick his ass if he didn’t have more important things to be doing. Like Keiji.

Koutarou is practically vibrating, his head tilted to the side. “Can we come watch?” He asks, the words so bright and excited.

And, well. If this were any other time, Rintarou would definitely say yes. He’s not one to deny any of his boyfriends, normally. Still, he hesitates for long enough that Osamu blinks and frowns at him.

“Is something wrong?” Osamu asks.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Rintarou says, and it feels mostly like the truth. “Just… Um. You can come and watch, probably. I’ll have to check with Keiji first.”

Koutarou blinks. His head tilts even further to the side, to an angle that must be incredibly uncomfortable for his neck. “Hm? I mean we should definitely ask him, but you’re being weird about it, Rin-Rin.”

Rintarou takes a deep breath, attempts to gather all of his patience, and then says, “Keiji and I have been having very, ah, not vanilla sex for the past few months and he’s currently tied up in the bedroom, so I need you two to not be weird about it if you’re going to come watch us.”

Osamu’s mouth is hanging open. Koutarou blinks, too many times in such a short span of time to count, and then asks, “What?”

“Look.” Rintarou sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “We can talk about it later. I don’t want to leave him alone for too long. If you want to watch you can wait outside the bedroom while I ask him if he’s okay with you two being in there.”

Koutarou and Osamu exchange a long look that Rintarou can’t quite read. It’s irritating, just a bit, and his skin itches. He really doesn’t want to leave Keiji alone any longer than he has to. Just as he’s about to say something again, Osamu and Koutarou both turn their attention to him again. Koutarou is smiling and Osamu has his right eyebrow quirked upwards in a look that Rintarou is very familiar with.

“Sure,” Osamu says. “We’ll wait.”

The three of them are quiet as they make their way down the hall. Rintarou pauses, briefly, in front of the door and shoots a look at both Osamu and Koutarou. They stare back at him with wide eyes.

“Just wait here for a second. I’ll be right back.”

Rintarou slips into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

Keiji must have had a really bad week, Rintarou notes, because he didn’t even try to disobey Rintarou’s orders. Normally, Keiji is a bit bratty. They have fun with it, often, but today Keiji is apparently going to be perfectly behaved.

He takes a moment to appreciate the beauty of Keiji, his hands still pressed to his mouth, his body shivering, as he alternates between wiggling to get away from the pressure of the vibrator and trying to get closer to it. His ankles and thighs strain against the ropes— the spiral futomomo tie had been kind of a pain to learn and practice, but it looks absolutely gorgeous, the dark rope stark against Keiji’s skin, so Rintarou thinks all the effort was definitely worth it— around them as he tries to move.

Rintarou moves to kneel by the side of the bed. Keiji clearly hadn’t heard the door open at all, because he blinks hazily at Rintarou and then flinches, swallowing a gasp.

“Hey,” Rintarou says. He presses a quick kiss to Keiji’s forehead, just to get Keiji to relax a bit. He does, melting into Rintarou’s touch. God, he’s so beautiful. “Kou and ‘Samu are both here. They said that they wanted to arrive early to surprise us.”

Keiji blinks, shakes his head, and says, “Oh. Do we want to… Um. Hm. Finish this… Sometime else, then?”

“I need you to tell me what you want,” Rintarou says, pressing his hand to Keiji’s cheek. “I told them briefly about what they interrupted. They said they wanted to watch us, but I wanted to make sure that you were okay with it, first. If you aren’t okay with that then it’s totally fine, but I need you to tell me, okay?”

“Ah.” Keiji opens his mouth but ends up biting down on his fingers. He whines around them, his eyes wide. 

Rintarou is startled, for a brief moment, before he realizes why Keiji is making that face and has to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. He shifts towards the bedside table and reaches for the remote. After a bit of fumbling, he finds it and turns the vibrator off, letting Keiji breathe for a moment. Keiji sighs and shoves his face into the comforter. His hair is a disaster, actually, but Rintarou thinks that he looks quite pretty when he’s messy. When Keiji looks up again his eyes are mostly clear, his face only a little red.

“You with me?” Rintarou asks, reaching out to brush some of the hair on the back of Keiji’s head back down.

Keiji smiles, just a bit. “I am. You can let them in.”

“You’re sure,” Rintarou says. It’s not exactly a question, but Keiji seems to sense that Rintarou is waiting for an answer anyway because he nods.

“I’m sure. I know that you’ll take care of me.”

Rintarou arches an eyebrow and presses a quick kiss to Keiji’s cheek. “You’re sweet today.” He presses the words into Keiji’s skin. “Normally you make me work harder than this.”

“I was excited to see you,” Keiji mumbles, his eyes blinking slowly. “And my week has been shit. I spent days thinking about this.”

“Well then.” Rintarou leans back, grabs the remote, and turns the vibrator to high again. Keiji actually makes a noise that’s somewhere between a sob and a hiccup. He turns bright red and his hand raises to cover his mouth again. Rintarou grins. “Let’s make sure our two idiots don’t ruin it, alright?”

Keiji’s eyes crinkle. He’s smiling, behind his hand. Rintarou winks at him and stands up again. He pushes the door open and slides back outside, shutting it behind him. Osamu and Koutarou are both standing right where he left them, although Koutarou’s eyes are wide and Osamu’s biting his lip.

Rintarou pauses, back pressed against the door, and arches an eyebrow at Osamu and Koutarou.

“He’s fine with you both watching,” Rintarou says. 

Koutarou does that thing he does when he’s excited, an eager kind of bounce on the tip of his toes. Osamu’s face is harder to read but his cheeks are a little red, still. Rintarou turns to push the door open but pauses, glancing over his shoulder.

“One more thing,” he says. “Neither of you are going to ask questions until Keiji and I are done and neither of you will touch Keiji without my permission, understand?”

Osamu is even redder, now. Rintarou arches an eyebrow. Hm. That’s interesting. Koutarou seems a little startled, but he nods and offers a thumbs-up, so Rintarou shrugs and pushes the door open.

Keiji looks like a fucking dream. He’s writhing on the bed, his left hand tangled in the sheets and his right pressed against his mouth. The only sound in the room is the buzz of the vibrator and his muffled whines. His eyes flicker over to the three of them when they enter. He takes them in for a long moment, peering over the top of his hand before his cheeks color a bit and he looks away. 

Rintarou hums.

Osamu and Koutarou have both frozen in the doorway, staring at Keiji. Rintarou rolls his eyes, smacks both of them on top of the head, and says, “Go sit down, idiots.”

They obey, quickly, actually, and Rintarou has a brief moment where he feels far too powerful for his own good. There’s something heady and wonderful about having everyone in the room do exactly what he says.

He briefly checks to make sure that the door is shut before he makes his way back to the bed and weaves his fingers through Keiji’s hair.

“You still okay, baby?” Rintarou asks.

“Hmm.” Keiji shoves his face back into the comforter. “Want more.”

Rintarou arches an eyebrow. They’d talked about it earlier, of course, how far they would be okay with going tonight. Still, he hadn’t expected Keiji to ask for much more now that they had an audience.

“Oh?” Rintarou feels a smirk, completely unbidden, pull his lips upwards. “You like this? I had no idea that you liked being watched so much, Keiji.”

“Please. Please, Rin. Please.”

Feeling a little bit playful and also a bit mean, Rintarou grabs the base of the dildo and begins to pull it out of Keiji’s hole before shoving it quickly back in, directing the head towards his prostate.

Keiji inhales a gasping kind of yelp and bites down into the comforter. He glares at Rintarou over his shoulder, and Rintarou pats his ass for a moment before spanking him once, twice, again and again until Rintarou hears him sniffling into the blankets.

Perfect, he thinks. Back to where they were before they got interrupted.

Briefly, Rintarou spares Osamu and Koutarou a glance. Koutarou is flushed but interested, if the way his eyes are wide is anything to go off of. He’s also definitely touching himself, Rintarou notes, a bit amused. Osamu has a hand over his mouth like he’s trying to be as silent as possible. His eyes are wide, his breathing a little heavy. There’s a very obvious tent in his jeans but he hasn’t attempted to touch himself yet.

Rintarou arches an eyebrow. 

Huh.

Keiji makes a beautiful whining noise and Rintarou decides to take pity on him. He smoothes a soothing hand over the red handprints he just left there, patting at them gently, just to see Keiji twitch anxiously in anticipation of another hit. Rintarou reaches behind himself and grabs the remote, turns the vibrator off, and pulls it out, dropping it on the sheets beside Keiji’s hip.

“Alright, sweetheart,” Rintarou says. He pats Keiji's hip before moving further down the bed and settling himself by Keiji’s feet. “How are you feeling? Give me a color, please.”

“Green.” Keiji’s voice is soft and languid like he’s trying to do his best to melt into the sheets. “‘S good, Rin.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Thank you.” 

Rintarou searches around the bottom of the bed for a bit before he relocates the lube that they left there earlier. He squeezes some out onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm everything, and then presses a finger into Keiji without a warning.

Keiji sighs, his legs tugging against the ropes. 

He’s so beautiful. Rintaoru leans further forward, his chest hovering over Keiji’s back, and whispers, “How much do you want, Keiji?”

“More,” Keiji requests, wiggling his hips. “Please, Rin. I told you I wanted to cry.”

They’ve been doing this for long enough, the two of them, that Rintarou knows that it’s actually not easy to make Keiji cry, despite the fact that Keiji often wants to be forced to cry. It’s quite easy to get him to tear up, but actually making him cry is always a bit of a struggle. Still, the challenge of it is always fun, so Rintarou is always willing to do his best.

“Fine,” Rintarou agrees, attempting to sound as uninterested as possible. He’s not completely sure that it works. “I’ll see what I can do.”

And then, quickly and calmly, he presses two fingers into Keiji. Keiji squirms and breathes out a long, soft sigh. The first few times that they had done this, together, Keiji’s sudden silence in moments like this had often scared Rintarou. He’d constantly had the somewhat irrational fear that Keiji would abruptly stop enjoying himself. Now, though, Rintarou is familiar enough with these moments to watch the way that Keiji’s shoulders relax, his body sagging just a bit. 

“Feel good?” Rintarou asks.

“Hm.” Keiji wiggles his hips, just a bit. It’s a silent but lovely encouragement. “So good.”

It’s as close as Keiji will get to giving him permission, in this state, so Rintarou makes his way quickly to pushing three fingers inside of him. He’s so warm and inviting.

“You’re so desperate,” Rintarou says. “Look at how greedy you are, Keiji.”

Keiji huffs out a groan and, only somewhat coherently, replies, “It’s your fault.”

Rintarou bites back a laugh and says, “I know, baby. You know that I’m not sorry.”

There’s a groan from somewhere behind them. It’s definitely Koutarou. His noises are just louder, usually, which means that it’s always easy to tell who’s made what sound. Keiji shifts beneath him and it takes Rintarou a second to realize that he’s laughing. Which, well. It’s cute, honestly, but Rintarou doesn’t exactly want Keiji to be coherent enough to be laughing, right now.

Rintarou presses a fourth finger into Keiji, just to hear his sharp inhale.

“So good,” he murmurs into the skin of Keiji’s back. “You’re so good at taking it, baby.”

“Oh, fuck. _Oh_.”

Keiji is actually shaking, Rintarou notes with glee. He’s taken to pressing his hands over his mouth again to muffle his whining. It’s one of Rintarou’s favorite sights, honestly, Keiji trying his hardest to be quiet.

“Holy shit,” Osamu’s voice says. Rintarou shoots a quick glance behind him to find both Osamu and Koutarou staring, completely still. 

“Hey, baby,” Rintarou whispers into Keiji’s ear, “want to give them a really good show?”

“You’re an asshole,” Keiji says back, his voice a mere puff of air. “What were you thinking?”

Rintarou grins. He pulls away from Keiji completely, patting gently at Keiji’s thighs when he whines at the feeling of being empty again.

“I’m going to sit back against the headboard,” Rintarou says. “And then I’m going to help you turn around, okay?”

Keiji watches him, quiet and definitely amused, as Rintarou moves in front of him. When Rintarou arches an eyebrow at him, Keiji rolls his eyes and offers, “Are you going to gag me too, while you’re at it?”

“No,” Rintarou replies. He’s not going to admit that he’d considered it, for a brief moment. Mostly just so that he could see the looks on Osamu and Koutarou’s faces at the sight of their beautiful Keiji, tied up and drooling around a gag. “I don’t need to waste time when you’ll look so pretty gagging on my fingers anyways, Keiji.”

Keiji’s only response is an arched eyebrow and a smile. Rintarou winks at him and then settles himself at the headboard, shifting the pillows so they’re mostly out of the way. He has an excellent view of Koutarou and Osamu, now. The both of them are wide-eyed. Koutarou is still fisting himself, although he seems to have paused as Keiji and Rintarou have. Osamu is so enthralled that Rintarou is fairly certain he hasn’t moved at all since he sat down.

Rintarou reaches a hand out to Keiji. Keiji accepts it carefully, pulling himself closer to Rintarou, even with his limited leg movement. Rintarou smiles when Keiji is practically in his lap. He presses a quick kiss to Keiji’s lips, says, “Hey, angel,” and turns Keiji around so that he’s also facing Osamu and Koutarou. Keiji blinks a few times, his face turning red. His hands reach up to cover his cheeks.

If he were nicer, Rintarou would probably take pity on him. He would offer to wait a few moments or sit here and hold Keiji in his arms until Keiji can bring himself to make eye contact with either Osamu or Koutarou.

As it stands, Rintarou says, “Color.”

Keiji startles. He turns his head to the side to stare at Rintarou over his shoulder, flushes an even deeper red, and says, “Green, Rin.”

Rintarou smiles and leans over to kiss him again. He does nothing but kiss Keiji for a long moment, their lips moving lazily together, his tongue pressing insistently against the seam of Keiji’s lips, before he lines himself up with Keiji and thrusts inside.

“Fuck,” Keiji gasps. His head falls back onto Rintarou’s shoulder. His eyes are half-lidded, his mouth hanging open as he pants. “Oh. Oh fuck. Rin.”

Feeling a bit merciful, Rintarou takes a moment to let Keiji adjust as he shifts their position a bit, lifting Keiji so his back is resting against Rintarou’s chest and his feet are dangling in the air, still bound to his thighs. He’s beautiful, like this, and… Well. Actually, he’s surprisingly still.

“You’re not even fighting me,” Rintarou says. He sounds a bit too pleased, even to his own ears. Like a cat that got the cream or something. “You’re going to be a good toy for me, Keiji? Let me use you?”

Keiji bares his teeth, just a bit. His eyes are closed when he replies, “Fuck me, Rin.”

Rintarou says, “Such a pretty little toy,” and then obeys.

They move together slowly, at first, Keiji’s hips rocking back and forth. It’s a sad attempt at riding, Rintarou thinks, because Keiji can’t really move or brace himself. He’s trying, even still, which is part of what makes this so pleasant. There’s nothing prettier than watching Keiji struggle until he gets pissed off.

Case in point, Keiji, eyes still closed and head still thrown back against Rintarou’s shoulder, grinds out, “Rintarou.”

Rintarou shifts his grip on Keiji’s thighs so that he can free up one of his hands and presses two fingers into Keiji’s mouth. He thrusts in deep, just to make Keiji gag, and then pulls his fingers back and presses them down on Keiji’s tongue.

“Shhh, baby,” he says. “Just stay still. I’ll take care of you. You know that I will.”

Keiji tries to say something around Rintarou’s fingers, but it’s indistinct. He doesn’t try again, simply taking to hollowing his lips and going to town on Rintarou’s fingers. He’s dedicated, at the very least.

“Oh. Holy shit,” Koutarou says. Rintarou glances over at him. Their eyes meet and Rintarou winks at him, unable to help himself. Koutarou’s cheeks dust red and he bites his lip. It’s cute and incredibly distracting, honestly. Rintarou might just kiss him if he wasn’t busy already.

“They’re looking at you,” Rintarou tells Keiji, instead. Keiji blinks at him, dazed and slow, before his eyes dart to Osamu and Koutarou again. Rintarou rocks his hips, forcing himself deeper, and Keiji moans around his fingers. “You’re a mess, Keiji. And they like it.”

The pace they settle into eventually is a little stuttered but quick. Rintarou has always enjoyed the sounds that Keiji makes when he’s fucked hard and deep, so he makes sure to time their rocking that way, shifting the angle every once and a while to hit all the right spots. Keiji is making beautiful airy noises around his fingers and Osamu and Koutarou are both laser-focused on them. 

Koutarou is definitely trying to time himself so he comes at the same time that Rintarou and Keiji do. His arm is shaking at the effort of holding back, every couple of minutes, so that he brings himself away from the edge. Osamu has, finally, started to touch himself. He’s so focused on staring at the two of them, though, that it seems like the movements of his hand are barely a thought in his mind.

“Keiji, baby,” Rintarou says on a particularly harsh thrust. A groan leaves Keiji as if it was punched out of him. “I’m going to come in you.”

Keiji whines and forces out, “Please,” around Rintarou’s fingers. It only takes a couple more thrusts and Rintarou comes, pressing kisses to Keiji’s neck.

When Rintarou feels in control of himself again he hums, pulling his fingers from Keiji’s mouth and dropping his hand to pinch at his nipples, flicking them teasingly. 

Rintarou listens to Keiji groan a few times before he says, “I could just leave you like this. Tied up and hard.”

“No.” It leaves Keiji on a gasp, beautiful and sharp. There are tears in his eyes, Rintarou notes, feeling a bit victorious. “Please, Rin. Please don’t. No, no.”

For a while, Rintarou doesn’t do anything. He sits in silence and watches Keiji try and blink away his tears as he begs. He briefly looks at Koutarou and Osamu. They’ve both come too, it seems, and they’re sitting in stunned silence while they also watch Keiji beg.

“Fine,” Rintarou finally says, when Keiji is sniffling and squirming. He bites at the lobe of Keiji’s ear, briefly, before he trails a hand down to wrap around Keiji. “You’ve been such a good boy that I suppose I should reward you.”

“Thank you,” Keiji says, the words leaving him on an almost sob-like gasp. “Thank you, thank you.”

Rintarou hums, twisting his wrist and increasing the pace of his hand. “You made everyone come, Keiji. Look at them. They came from watching you cry on my cock. You’re so pretty, aren’t you? So good at doing what I say.”

“Oh.” There are tears in Keiji’s eyes again. “Rin. Rin, I’m—”

“Come,” Rintarou orders. “Come now, Keiji.”

And Keiji— beautiful, perfect Keiji— obeys. Rintarou doesn’t let up even after Keiji has stopped shaking, just to see a few more tears fall from Keiji’s eyes. When he finally lets go, Keiji shudders and sinks his way back into Rintarou’s chest.

Rintarou smiles. “You did so well.”

“Hm.” Keiji shifts his head around a few times, rolling his shoulders. His voice only sounds a bit congested when he says, “It was so good, Rin.”

“Wait,” Osamu says, finally. “Wait, I’m—”

“Holy fuck,” Koutarou says.

Something that’s both a sigh and a laugh leaves Rintarou. Well. This will be fun, then.

* 

It’s several hours later that the four of them find themselves curled up on the couch, Keiji wrapped up in a blanket and leaning against Rintarou, Osamu and Koutarou with onigiri in hand. It’s comfortable and pleasant, the silence between them warm.

Eventually, Koutarou speaks.

He’s not quite looking at Keiji and Rintarou when he says, “You didn’t have to keep it a secret, you know?”

Keiji blinks a few times and then his face colors. He looks like he’s about to protest, but Rintarou pats his shoulder and presses a quick kiss to his forehead. Distracted, Keiji turns to look at Rintarou and pauses.

“We weren’t keeping it a secret,” Rintarou replies. “It’s just… we never actually talk about sex, did you know that?”

“Hah?” Osamu is staring at him, his right eyebrow raised.

Rintarou rolls his eyes, pokes Osamu’s eyebrow, and says, “I kept telling myself I would bring it up when we talked about sex because it seemed like a strange topic to lead a conversation with. But then… it never came up. Not even once.”

“Huh.” Koutarou takes a bite of onigiri and then tilts his head to the side. “Wait, actually… I never noticed before, but you’re right.”

“We weren’t sure either of you would enjoy it, anyways,” Keiji mumbles, lifting his head from Rintarou’s shoulder. He looks beautifully rumpled, soft and peaceful, his glasses slowly sliding down his nose. “Neither of you have ever seemed… interested in, ah. Anything beyond vanilla sex, I suppose.”

“I’ve never thought about it before,” Osamu admits. When Rintarou turns to look at him he’s staring at the table, his eyes tracking the marbled pattern in it. “But… Um. You two were really… uh. Wow.”

Koutarou laughs, bright and warm, and offers, “It was really hot, Keiji. You looked so pretty. And Rin-Rin was so sexy.”

Rintarou is fairly certain his face is bright red, now. How embarrassing.

“You were that interested in it?” He finds himself asking, half just to change the topic and half-seriously.

“Kind of!” Koutarou admits around another bite of onigiri. “I don’t think I fully understood it, but you two looked like you were having lots of fun and it was… Um. It was really amazing to watch, actually.”

Osamu’s red again, all of a sudden. “I liked it. I liked watching you two,” he admits. He shoots a glance at Rintarou and there’s something in his eyes that’s begging to be understood without having to say anything at all.

Rintarou isn’t that nice of a person, though, so he arches an eyebrow and asks, “Would either of you want to try it?”

Koutarou hums. “Probably,” he says. “At least once, just to see. If… If you two are okay with that. If you feel like it’s just your thing, then I don’t want to get in the way.”

“That’s sweet of you.” It’s Keiji who’s speaking. He’s smiling at Koutarou, that particularly sort of in-love smile that he sometimes gets on his face when he’s looking at Koutarou, something a little starstruck and a little lost. “I don’t think Rintarou and I ever thought of it as just our thing. We just weren’t sure you would want to try.”

“Osamu?” Rintarou asks. 

He’s been watching Osamu’s face turn progressively more red for the last few minutes. He’s far too interested in it, the way that the heat continues to stain Osamu’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His ears are even turning red, now, too.

“I…” Osamu clears his throat. He glares, just a bit, at Rintarou. “I want to try it.”

Rintarou can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face. Oh. That’s just delightful.

“You’re sure, babe?” He asks, pitching his voice a bit lower.

Keiji is looking between the two of them, suddenly, his eyes a little wide. There’s a spark in them, something amused and all too knowing. He’s quite skilled in recognizing what he’s dubbed as Rintarou’s Dom Voice by now, after all.

Osamu’s shoulders twitch. He’s looking at the wall when he says, “Yeah. I’m sure.”

And, well. Rintarou is an asshole, most of the time. He’s well aware of the fact, just as everyone else in this room is, but he’s not a complete asshole, so he decides to take pity on Osamu, even though there’s a part of him that just wants to see how much he can make Osamu blush.

Still. He knows Osamu, knows the look he gets in his eyes when he’s upset about the smallest things, knows him in the way it feels to sneak around with him at the age of fifteen, fumbling kisses and awkward flirting. And Rintarou knows what the look on Osamu’s face means, right now, that sort of embarrassed flush that means he’s going to give up and never talk about it again, soon enough.

“It’s usually better to sub the first time,” Rintarou says. “Just to see how it feels.”

Koutarou arches an eyebrow. “Like what Keiji was doing?”

God. Rintarou kind of forgot that Koutarou and Osamu don’t know shit.

“Yes,” Keiji answers, his voice calm and ever so patient. Rintarou thinks that he must be an angel. There’s no way an actual person is that patient. “Like what I was doing earlier.”

“You’ve subbed before?” Osamu asks, eventually, shooting a glance at Rintarou.

Oh. That actually wasn’t the question that Rintarou had been expecting to be asked, but he supposes that it’s a good one. Or, at the very least, one that Osamu would ask. Osamu, after all, knows Rintarou more intimately than almost anyone on the planet and has known him that way for longer than anyone else. It’s not surprising that he would be curious about this.

Rintarou nods and says, “I have. Keiji doms, sometimes.”

That seems to surprise Koutarou and Osamu more than anything else that’s happened tonight, considering they both do what’s basically a spit-take, drawing backward and turning to stare at Keiji as one.

Keiji blinks at them, slowly, and then crosses his arms over his chest and glares.

“What?” He asks, his lips drawing down into a frown. It’s mostly put-on, but Rintarou reaches out to card a hand through his hair anyways. “Do you think I’m not capable of it?”

“No, it’s not that,” Koutarou blurts out. “Um… You just really seemed to be enjoying yourself earlier, is all.”

Rintarou can’t help but roll his eyes. 

It’s so like Koutarou, actually, to say the dumbest thing in the sweetest way possible.

Eventually, somewhat placatingly, Rintarou says, “Keiji’s a great dom. He just doesn’t like to do it as much as he likes to sub, most days.”

“It’s, ah. It’s freeing,” Keiji offers, his eyes locked on the wall and his cheeks red. “To… not have to think about anything. When I have a particularly stressful time at work, I usually prefer to sub so that I don’t have to be in control, for at least a little while.”

“Well, um.” Koutarou coughs, just once, and then offers, “If it’s better to sub first, should Samu-Samu and I try subbing, then?”

Rintarou— well. He’s honestly a little surprised. He had been implying something along those lines, of course, but he hadn’t thought that Koutarou would just come out and ask that quickly. He probably should have expected it, though. Koutarou is the kind of person who wants to try everything at least once. He lives life earnestly, trying to appreciate every single thing that the world has to offer.

Keiji has an eyebrow arched, his eyes on Koutarou’s face when he says, “Do you want to?”

Koutarou blinks twice, shrugs, and says, “Sure! It seems like fun to try at least once, right? I don’t see why not.”

It’s such a Koutarou response that Rintarou feels himself soften, just a bit. He turns, after a split second of admiring Koutarou’s smile, to look at Osamu. Osamu, who’s still blushing. Osamu, who’s staring at the table, his eyes locked on the last piece of onigiri on Koutarou’s plate. Rintarou almost lets him be, for just a second, before he asks, “‘Samu?”

Osamu blinks, turns his head to look at Rintarou, eyes wide, and blurts out, “I want to try it too, Rin.”

It’s rare, honestly, to see Osamu blush like this. He’s not normally easily embarrassed. There’s something about this, though, that really seems to be getting to him. Rintarou hums. He leans over to press a kiss to Osamu’s forehead.

“We’ll take good care of you,” he says, just to feel the way that Osamu shivers.

Koutarou goes back to eating his onigiri and then, half-way through a bite, his cheeks all puffed up and a piece of rice on his cheek, says, “Is there stuff we need to do? To like… prepare?”

God. Rintarou is going to lose his mind, one of these days.

“You’re going to read all of the articles that I’m going to send you,” Rintarou says, arching an eyebrow at Koutarou. “And then we’re going to have a long and serious talk about what you two are interested in and what you think you don’t want to try ever, and then we’ll go from there. Okay?”

Koutarou agrees with ease, swallowing down the rest of his onigiri. Keiji is watching Osamu too, as he stutters out, “Okay, sure.”

When Rintarou meets Keiji’s eyes and finds him grinning he can’t help but smile back. Oh. This is going to be fun.

*

The strange thing about all of this is that Rintarou can tell that Osamu is nervous.

He doesn’t think he’s ever been able to commit nervous Osamu’s body language to memory, before, considering that Osamu is almost never truly anxious. He’s too calm, most of the time. The last time Rintarou recalls seeing Osamu panic at all was at the opening of the first Onigiri Miya and, even then, it had been more of an excited panic than anything else.

This, though.

This is an Osamu that Rintarou thinks he likes to watch, despite how unfamiliar he is, right now.

“We don’t have to do this today if you’re too nervous,” Keiji says. He’s watching Osamu too, his eyes dark.

Osamu shakes his head. “I want to,” he insists. “I mean… I am nervous. But… I do want to try. Really.”

“Let’s all relax, then,” Rintarou says. He’s been watching Osamu fumble his way around the bedroom for a couple of minutes now, looking all too lost. Rintarou turns to look at Koutarou with a smile, winking at him. Koutarou grins back, his eyes crinkling up a bit. “Why don’t you take your clothes off, Kou?”

Koutarou arches an eyebrow and says, “Sure.”

The way that Koutarou pulls his shirt off isn’t necessarily teasing or sexual in any way, but Rintarou thinks his brain is just hard-wired to look at large pecs and think dirty things. He can’t help it, honestly.

Rintarou bites back a grin. He walks over to Koutarou and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Somewhat teasingly, he offers, “I’m going to kiss you while you take the rest of your clothes off,” and then leans forward to press his lips to Koutarou’s own.

Koutarou is surprisingly agile, honestly, and seems barely distracted from stripping out of his pants and underwear, even though Rintarou is trying his best to be as distracting as possible. When Koutarou’s hands move to grip at Rintarou’s hips, Rintarou pulls away to give him a once-over, a small grin pulling at his lips.

“Pretty as ever, Kou.”

Koutarou laughs and leans forward to press kisses to Rintarou’s neck. Rintarou lets him, carding his hands through Koutarou’s hair. Koutarou’s hair is pretty and somehow soft to touch, even when it’s up, but there’s something about seeing it down like this, casual and comfortable that Rintarou especially loves.

“Are you okay now?” Keiji’s voice asks. Rintarou glances over his shoulder to find Keiji and Osamu sitting next to each other on the bed, Keiji pressing quick kisses to Osamu’s hair. Osamu is naked now too. He’s shivering, ever so slightly, as Keiji moves to kiss his neck over and over again.

“You’re still okay if we tie you up, right?” 

Rintarou isn’t actually sure if it's himself or Keiji that asks but, nevertheless, Koutarou replies with a bright, “Of course!” 

Osamu doesn’t say anything, so Rintarou pulls away from Koutarou completely to look at him. Keiji is still pressing kisses into Osamu’s skin and Osamu is shuddering, his cheeks dusting redder and redder as time passes.

He’s so nervous that it’s endearing, more than anything. Rintarou has never been all that good with words— and he’s also never been all that good at telling Osamu the sappy thoughts that go through his mind— but he likes to think that if he were just a bit braver, then Rintarou would spend hours telling Osamu just how beautiful he is.

“Osamu,” Rintarou says. He reaches a hand out to brush through Osamu’s hair. Osamu startles, a bit, and turns to him with wide eyes. “We need you to answer us, ‘Samu.”

“Oh. Um. Yes. That sounds… It sounds good.”

Rintarou decides to take pity on Osamu, just for now, and doesn’t call him out on the fact that he’s blushing so hard that his ears are bright red. Rintarou thinks they’d be hot to the touch, but he doesn’t try to feel them. Instead, he pulls away and nods towards the bed. 

“Lie down, Kou,” he orders. Koutarou obeys quickly, his eyes crinkling with the force of his smile as he looks at Rintarou. Keiji murmurs something to Osamu and Osamu lies down on the bed, his chest pressed against the mattress.

Both Keiji and Rintarou have become fairly proficient in knot tying, at this point. They’ve been experimenting with varying forms of bondage for months now, after all, so it feels like routine when Rintarou grabs a portion of their ropes (jute, dark blue, and hand-washed several times with care so that the fabric is soft and smooth to the touch) and wraps it around his hands a few times, just to feel the material. Keiji grabs the rest of the ropes and the two of them work in peaceful silence as they tie, knot after knot. Keiji finishes first, Rintarou a few seconds after, and they both take a step back to admire their handiwork.

“Beautiful,” Keiji says, his voice quiet. Rintarou can’t help but smile, just a bit. It’s true, of course.

Rintarou thinks that, out of all the things he and Keiji have tried, shibari is his favorite. The aesthetic of dark ropes against pale skin is just pretty, and there’s something that Rintarou finds he really likes about having someone at his mercy like this. The ropes are fairly secure, of course. They have to be. And, well, they’re especially secure ties for tonight, considering that Koutarou and Osamu are not small men. Koutarou is still testing out the bonds, his arms straining against them. Rintarou stares at him, mouth dry. Fuck. That’s so hot, actually.

“Koutarou,” Keiji says, suddenly. Rintarou turns to look at him, oddly delighted in the way that Keiji’s eyes are focused on Koutarou’s wiggling, his brows furrowed and his gaze dark. “It’s no use. Just stay still.”

Koutarou blinks a few times, his eyes darting to Rintarou and Osamu before he allows his gaze to settle on Keiji.

“Okay,” Koutarou says. His voice is oddly quiet. It would be a bit nerve-wracking, in most situations, but the look in his eyes is so warm that Rintarou can’t help but lean over to kiss him.

He’s so pretty, like this. Rintarou finds himself oddly distracted by it all. He allows himself a few moments to think of nothing other than Koutarou’s lips before he draws back and turns to look at Keiji. 

Keiji and Osamu had both been watching the two of them, clearly. Rintarou arches an eyebrow, just to see the small smile that flickers its way across Keiji’s lips.

“So,” Keiji says after a moment. “Koutarou wanted to try edging and Osamu wanted to try cockwarming. So I’m going to edge Koutarou and Rin is going to take care of you, Osamu. Is that alright? Can both of you give me colors, please?”

“Green,” Koutarou says, his voice bright. 

Rintarou honestly almost pities him, because he’s not sure that Koutarou fully understands what he’s just agreed to let Keiji do. After all, Keiji is… Well. He’s the mean type of dom, that’s for sure. It’s hot, of course, but also terrifying.

Osamu says, “Green,” after a long moment. He’s turned to press his face into the bedsheets, likely trying to hide the fact that he’s blushing again.

It’s something that Rintarou has to rectify, certainly. Osamu almost never blushes and he wants nothing more than to admire the sight of Osamu turning red for hours. So he moves fairly quickly, peeling his clothes off and going to settle near the headboard directly in front of where Osamu is tied down.

Rintarou shifts forwards until Osamu has to move, settling his forehead against Rintarou’s hip. 

In a rare moment of complete and utter honesty, Rintarou says, “It’s kind of nice to see you like this.”

Osamu must sense that Rintarou is being completely genuine because he startles. His lips part, a bit, as he gazes up at Rintarou.

“I mean… Well. Regardless of anything, you’re just so pretty, ‘Samu. It’s nice to see you relax for once. I feel like you don’t do that so much, anymore.”

“Ah.” Osamu blinks a few times and looks away. “Ya can’t say shit like that when I can’t kiss ya, Rin. I can’t deal with ya when yer too sweet to me, ya know.”

Rintarou laughs and brushes his hands through Osamu’s hair. “I know,” he agrees. “You like them mean.”

“Shut up,” Osamu says. There’s a hint of laughter in his voice, just the barest breath of it, and Rintarou bites back a smile at the sound.

They’re quiet, for a moment, just Rintarou’s hands in Osamu’s hair and Osamu’s forehead against his leg. It’s peaceful, Keiji’s voice and Koutarou’s moaning fading into the background. It’s familiar. Osamu and Rintarou, just like they’ve always been. Rintarou is grateful for it, honestly. It’s been a long time since the two of them have been like this, in between travel for work and for the V-League season. Eventually, Rintarou takes a deep breath and shifts, just a bit.

“You ready, babe?” Rintarou asks. Osamu’s chin is resting on his thigh now. It’s a bit uncomfortable, actually, the way it’s digging into his skin, but Rintarou doesn’t complain. Instead, he runs his hand through Osamu’s hair once more and then drops one hand to Osamu’s chin. Rintarou tips his head back and forces Osamu to look at him.

Osamu blinks, a bit dazed, and then says, “I’m ready.”

“Good,” Rintarou says. He shifts himself forward, just a bit, and then slowly presses his cock into Osamu’s mouth. Osamu blinks up at him, once he’s sunk himself in fairly deep, his eyes watering a bit. He looks beautiful, Rintarou thinks, quiet and peaceful. His hair is falling in his eyes, causing him to blink to try and shake it away. Rintarou reaches out and brushes the fringe away.

“He looks so pretty like that.” Keiji’s voice is warm and calm and doesn’t sound at all like he’s stroking and fingering Koutarou to the edge of orgasm for the third time already. Rintarou glances over at the two of them, his eyes clocking the way that Koutarou is shaking and crying, and then hums.

“A pretty cockwarmer,” Rintarou agrees. Osamu groans, quietly, his eyes fluttering closed. His head bobs a bit as he seems to relax more, so Rintarou tugs at his hair, holding him in place. “Don’t move, ‘Samu. Just sit there and be good for me, yeah?”

Rintarou watches Osamu, just for a moment, to make sure that he’s listening. He’s surprisingly still, Osamu, but his eyes are open again and he’s staring up at Rintarou’s face. Rintarou smiles, just a bit, brushes at the hair on the back of Osamu’s neck, and turns his attention to Keiji and Koutarou.

“Please,” Koutarou mumbles. “‘Kaashi, please, I can’t. I’m… Hah. Keiji, _please_.”

His shoulders are straining again, just a bit, and he keeps turning his head to the side like he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s crying. There’s nowhere for him to go, though, so Rintarou takes a moment to appreciate the view of Koutarou doing his best to blink away tears. Keiji is merciless as always, so he doesn’t even pause in his motions.

“Tell me when you’re going to come, Koutarou,” Keiji says. He leans forward, just a bit, to press a kiss to Koutarou’s lips. “You’re doing so well. You know that, right? So pretty and good for me.”

Koutarou shudders and yelps out, “Keiji, I’m—”

Keiji pulls his hands away completely. Koutarou almost sobs, his back arching and his legs shaking. He’s so pretty. Rintarou stares and stares, unable to help himself. When he spares a glance down at Osamu, he’s staring at Koutarou too, his eyes wide. They’re a little watery, still, but Rintarou thinks that it’s not enough. He rubs his thumb under Osamu’s eye, gently, to wipe away the dampness there that must be some combination of sweat and tears, and then pushes his head further down.

Osamu gags, just a bit, his shoulders shaking. He shifts as if to pull back.

“Stay still,” Rintarou orders. “I want you right here, babe. Don’t move.”

“You’re both so good,” Keiji says. His voice is low and pleased. He’s staring at Osamu’s face, his eyes dark. Rintarou arches an eyebrow at him. Keiji blinks, just once, and then grins, arching an eyebrow in return.

“Baby,” Rintarou says. He tugs at Osamu’s hair, just a bit, until Osamu lifts his eyes to look at him. “Keiji’s going to fuck you.”

Osamu makes some noise because his throat moves with the vibration of it. It’s probably a moan, but Rintarou can’t really tell. All he’s really focused on is how good it feels and how beautiful Osamu looks, his eyes wide and hazy with lust.

“Keiji,” Koutarou moans out from beside him. Rintarou glances at the two of them again, just in time to watch Keiji pull his hands away from Koutarou again. Koutarou cries out and bites down on his bottom lip so hard that Rintaoru worries he might draw blood, for a moment. Still, he finds himself easily distracted by the way that Koutarou’s legs are trembling.

“Should I fuck you, Kou? I’ll be nicer to you than Keiji is, I promise.” 

As he says the words, Rintarou reaches out to run his fingers through Koutarou’s hair. Koutarou blinks at him, slow at first and then quickly, his eyes growing wide.

“Rin-Rin,” Koutarou says, his voice a pathetic, quiet thing. The words slur together when he continues, “Please, Rin-Rin. Please. Keiji is being so mean to me.”

Rintarou practically coos when he says, “I know, Kou. I know, babe. It’s okay. I’ll look after you, sweetheart.”

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but Keiji and Rintarou are quick when they switch spots on the bed. Koutarou is still shaking, just a bit, so Rintarou takes time to press kisses to Koutarou’s face and tease him, pinching and tugging at his nipples, just to watch him flinch. He finds the lube and pumps some of it into his hands, stroking himself as he trails the fingers of his free hand along the inside of Koutarou’s thigh.

“Tell me how much you want me, Kou,” Rintarou says.

Koutarou blinks, sniffles, and whines out, “Want you so bad, Rin-Rin. Please. Want to feel you in me.”

It’s enough for Rintarou, honestly, so he lines up with Koutarou and thrusts in deep, a long sigh leaving him. A moan that sounds barely real is punched out of Koutarou and he’s started shaking again. Already. Rintarou hums and presses a kiss to his jaw.

“You doing okay, Kou?”

“It’s too much,” Koutarou mumbles, his eyes closed tight. His entire face is scrunched up in a way that looks almost painful.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry, Kou. Just breathe.”

They’re still, for a long moment, the two of them. Rintarou thinks that they both might be shaking, just a bit, with the effort of not moving at all, but it doesn’t matter. Rintarou takes the long, still moments to appreciate Keiji and Osamu, who are pressed against each other, Keiji’s chest to Osamu’s back. Osamu has his head tilted at an incredibly awkward angle to kiss Keiji as Keiji slides two fingers into him.

“Rin-Rin.”

Rintarou turns his attention back to Koutarou, surprised by the sudden coherency in his expression. He’s shaking, still, his arms and legs both straining, but he sounds completely awake when he says, “Move, Rin-Rin.”

“You’re sure?” Rintarou asks. A smirk tugs his lips upwards. “You’re not just going to come the second I start fucking you, are you?”

“I won’t,” Koutarou says. There’s that spark in his eyes, now. Koutarou always loves a good challenge. It’s adorable, honestly, so Rintarou leans forward and kisses him, just once, before pulling back and pushing in as slowly as he can.

The way that Koutarou’s eyes widen is worth every long, torturous second of it. 

“So pretty.”

Koutarou blinks a few times, bites his lip, and offers, “You’re prettier, Rin-Rin.”

Rintarou thinks that he can’t be blamed for blushing. Koutarou knows how to fluster him almost as well as Keiji does. Really, it’s amazing that they learned how to do it so quickly, the two of them. Rintarou wonders if he has Osamu to blame for that or if the two of them just figured out how to do it on their own.

Koutarou is laughing, just a bit, so Rintarou starts a somewhat punishing pace in retaliation. It isn’t long until Koutarou is groaning, his eyes closed and his lips parted as they rock back and forth together.

“Rin-Rin,” Koutarou whines. His eyes are still closed, but his eyelashes flutter against his cheek. “Rin-Rin. _Please_. I’m… Oh. I can’t. Not anymore. Rin-Rin.”

For a few moments, Rintarou doesn’t answer. He just continues, doing his best to pretend that he’s ignoring the way that Koutaoru is squirming and pleading. It only works for so long, though.

Eventually, Rintarou leans forward to kiss Koutarou and says, “It’s okay, Kou. Come for me, okay?”

It’s a relief, honestly, when Koutarou does, because Rintarou follows shortly behind him. It’s not a surprise that the two of them finish first, exactly, because Koutaoru was so wound up from Keiji’s teasing earlier that Rintarou is impressed he managed to hold off at all, much less as long as he did. When the two of them regain their wits, Rintarou pulls out of Koutarou and moves to untie him, very unsubtly staring at the way Osamu and Keiji are rocking together, Keiji whispering into Osamu’s ear.

The second he’s untied, Koutarou rolls onto his side and presses himself against Osamu’s side. Osamu lifts his head to stare at Koutarou, for just a moment, his eyes watery, and then leans forward to kiss him. Rintarou stands perfectly still and watches the three of them move together. It’s a beautiful sight and Rintarou thinks that he’s been blessed. No one should be this lucky and, yet, he has been, somehow.

Rintarou folds the ropes up carefully, sets them on the trunk at the foot of their bed, and then crawls his way back onto the bed to settle near the headboard, right by Osamu and Koutarou’s heads. The two of them don’t stop kissing, but Osamu’s hand closes around his calf. His grip tightens and loosens, every so often, when Keiji thrusts particularly hard. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Rintarou says, leaning over to press a kiss to Osamu’s hair. “Look at you. You take Keiji so well, ‘Samu.”

The noise Osamu makes is muffled by Koutarou, but it’s beautiful all the same. 

Keiji is looking at Rintarou when he sits up again. Rintarou smiles and reaches a hand out to him, pleased when Keiji locks their fingers together. They settle their intertwined hands on the small of Osamu’s back.

“Osamu,” Keiji says. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

Koutarou and Osamu part long enough for Osamu to say, “Please, Ji. ‘M losin’ my mind. Please, I _can’t_ ,” before Koutarou pulls Osamu back into another kiss that’s slow and messy. Rintarou watches the two of them, just for a moment, and then directs his gaze to Keiji, who nods at him, a small smile on his lips.

Rintarou reaches underneath Osamu to take hold of him, stroking slowly at first and then allowing himself to speed up.

Once again, Keiji says, “Osamu.” His voice is somewhat teasing, when he says it, that kind of darkly amused tone that is just as terrifying as it is hot. “Come now.”

It’s one of Rintarou’s favorite things, honestly, to watch the way that Osamu’s face goes completely blank when he loses himself. Even as Osamu’s boyfriend of seven years, it’s rather rare to see him like this. Osamu is a controlling asshole, even if he often pretends that he isn’t. It's just part of the nature, Rintarou has always figured, of being twins with the most controlling asshole on the face of the planet. There’s no way that Osamu wouldn’t become just as controlling as Atsumu is, in the end.

Still, it makes for something really beautiful, when Osamu lets go completely.

They’re all quiet, afterward. Eventually, Keiji kisses the back of Osamu’s neck and murmurs, “Give me just a moment and I’ll untie you.”

Osamu blinks, a little dazed, and shifts his head to rest it in Rintarou’s lap. Koutarou moves so he’s lying the same way. Rintarou lifts an eyebrow, amused.

“Take yer time,” Osamu says, the words lazy and slow as they leave him. “I’m good with just sitting here.”

Rintarou snorts and says, “If you start complaining about how bony my knees are then I’ll kick you, just so you know.”

“Your knees aren’t that bony, Rin-Rin!” Koutarou tilts his head back a bit to smile up at him. “I think your lap is really comfy.”

A laugh escapes him before he can stop it. “Thanks, Kou.” 

“Ya two are cute,” Osamu says, a slow blink following the words. Suddenly, he turns red again. “Fuck. Sorry. Don’t think I’m in control of what comes outta my mouth right now.”

Keiji hums. He’s finally moved to untie Osamu’s legs, curling the rope around his forearm as he works. He somehow found time to clean his glasses, too, judging by the way light glares off of them into Rintarou’s eyes.

“I guess I did a good job, then,” Keiji says.

Both Keiji and Rintarou watch Osamu’s face carefully. Rintarou is delighted by the way he turns to duck his head into Rintarou’s legs. His cheeks feel hot against Rintarou’s calves. He’s definitely blushing.

“Did you enjoy it?” Rintarou asks. He’s looking at Osamu as he asks the question, but he turns his attention to Koutarou shortly afterward.

Koutarou is still smiling, his eyes bright. “I did!” He says. “Although I think I might want to try domming, if we, um. If we do it again.”

“Of course,” Rintarou agrees. It’s honestly what he expected when Koutarou had first shown any interest in this at all. “We can talk about that later, Kou.” 

It’s Keiji’s voice, only a few moments later, that says, “What did you think, Osamu?”

“It was nice,” Osamu says. There’s something in his voice that’s a little too flustered and cagey. “I, um. I actually…”

Rintarou shifts, arching an eyebrow when he leans forward to see that look on Osamu’s face, the one where his brows are furrowed and his lips pursed and his eyes scrunched up. He’s actually trying to hold himself back, Rintarou notes. He’s almost a little surprised by it. 

“‘Samu?”

“I liked it more than I thought I would,” Osamu blurts out, after a moment. He sits up, suddenly, now that Keiji has gotten rid of all the ropes. His face is red and his eyes are still closed. “I liked it a lot, Rin.”

Ah. So that’s what this is.

Reaching a hand out, Rintarou curls his fingers through Osamu’s hair and leans his chin against Osamu’s shoulder. Koutarou seems to notice the antsy air around Osamu as well, because he rolls so that his head is lying in Osamu’s lap instead of Rintarou’s.

“You did so well,” Keiji says. He settles by the foot of the bed and takes one of Osamu’s hands in his own. “It’s okay if you feel strange about it, but I’d like you to know that you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Osamu shifts, his head tilting back until it falls onto Rintarou’s shoulder. “I’m not embarrassed,” he says, mostly convincingly. “Just… Honestly, I think I’m a little confused. I never really thought that… That I’d enjoy something like that, I guess. But… But it was really good and I want to do it again. I think.”

Rintarou takes to pressing kisses to Osamu’s cheek, nudging his nose against the skin there. Osamu glances at him, blinks once, and then grins. It’s a small, crooked little smile, but it’s so familiar that a part of Rintarou recognizes it as if it's his own reflection in the mirror. He smiles into Osamu’s cheek, the skin soft and a bit sweaty under his lips.

“Well, you can take your time to decide,” Keiji says. He’s taken to lying next to Koutarou, now, brushing at his hair and curling against him. “There’s no rush for us.”

It’s true, Rintarou notes with a clarity and calmness that’s almost startling. They have no reason to rush anything. It’s a nice thought, honestly. They have all the time in the world to spend with each other, the four of them.

“Sounds nice,” Koutarou mumbles, his face pressed into Keiji’s hair. 

Rintarou tightens his arms around Osamu and turns so that the two of them flop across Keiji and Koutarou. They form an awkward dogpile of limbs linked together, curled around each other.

“I think so too,” Rintarou says, meeting Koutarou’s eyes. His hand reaches out to grab the nearest set of fingers— Keiji’s, he thinks, judging by how cold they are— and he smiles when he feels Osamu’s lips press against his chest. “It sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for reading!
> 
> If you want to chat I'm [here](https://nauticalallusions.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and also at [@kejietori](https://twitter.com/kejietori) on twitter. I'm always open to comments and chatting, be it talk about writing (either my fics or if you want my opinion on something of yours) or some wild rants about whichever Haikyuu!! ship or character strikes your fancy.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments (I'll cherish each and every one of them), and I'll try to reply to them all! <3


End file.
